yogurtloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogurt-Lover Wiki
Welcome to the Yogurt-Lover Wiki Yogurt lovers gather here to learn about your favorite snack! Find information on how yogurt is made, the biochemistry behind yogurt making, yogurt's health benefits and much much more! What is Yogurt? The Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations defines yogurt as "the coagulated milk product obtained by lactic acid fermentation through the action of Lactobacillus delbrueckii ''ssp. ''bulgaricus (L.bulgaricus) ''and ''Streptococcus thermophilus (Strep. thermophilus) ''from milk and milk products" with the result of an abundant and viable amount of microorganisms in the final product. Modern yogurt has branched out into a sea of different varieties ranging from the more eclectic frozen yogurt and yogurt beverages to more traditional types of set and stirred yogurts. It has become a very popular snack in industrialized countries with global sales of yogurt amounting to approximately US $40 billion dollars in 2006. Dairy interesting, tell me more! Yogurt Manufacturing First, milk is blended with milk powder to standardize the fat and protein content of the milk to an optimum level. Sometimes, stabilizers are added to enhance the properties of yogurt, such as texture or appearance. Then, homogenization of milk is performed through using pressure. This prevents fat separation in the yogurt during storage. The homogenized milk is then heated to get rid of unwanted microorganisms and dissolved oxygen to facilitate growth of starter culture. The starter culture is then added after the milk has been cooled to the incubation temperature. During the growth of the starter culture, lactose is converted into lactic acid, lowering the pH of the yogurt. When an optimum pH is reached, the yogurt products are cooled and packaged. That Yogurty Taste... Looking to make that perfect yogurty goodness? The answer is quite simple - regulation. During the process of manufacturing yogurt, various factors, such as temperature and dissolved oxygen (DO) levels, are regulated in order to produce the "best". One of these factors also includes lactate (lactic acid) concentration. It may not have a direct effect on its quality; however, it is a precursor to many. For example, lactate is responsible for the production of acetaldehyde, which gives rise to the distinct flavour in yogurt. By extrapolating this information, it can be assumed that greater concentrations of lactate can produce more acetaldehyde and thus, create a more distinct flavour. Not only that, lactate concentration is also used to determine when the yogurt is ready. This is supported by the fact that greater lactate concentration decreases pH, which in turn increases acidity where a desired 0.7% acidity is reached when fermentation is complete. Lactate concentration is also related to curd thickness/firmness in that when the two yogurt starter cultures interact with milk to form curd, lactate is a byproduct. With this, it can be interpreted that with a greater concentration of lactate, greater thickness/firmness of curd can be expected. Unfortunately, lactate does not have much of an impact on yogurt texture. The condition that determines this factor is the different combinations/ratios of the two yogurt starter cultures that introduce the various textures (and flavour) of the product. Yogurt: brought to you by ''Streptococcus and Lactobacillus! Very briefly explain some of the symbiosis that you see in combined cultures Categorize the organism(s) as an obligate or facultative anaerobe, and very briefly explain What are the pH optima and temperature optima of these organisms and how these relate to production What goes on Behind the Scenes! Yogurt Evolution! References Latest activity Category:AWefawef Category:Browse